(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller skate shoe, and more particularly, to a roller skate shoe having a roller mechanism at a bottom portion of a shoe body thereof, thereby providing a user with a multi-functional roller skate shoe for walking or for roller skate on the ground using a roller thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A prior roller skate shoe is pivotally disposed with a plurality of rollers at a bottom portion of the shoe, so that a user is enabled to roller skate on the ground when wearing the roller skate shoe.
However, according to the aforesaid structure, the rollers of the roller skate shoe lack extendable and retractable functions, and therefore, apart from skating, a user wearing the shoe is incapable of selectively walking on landscapes unsuitable for skating. The aforesaid structure is limited with respect to practicability thereof.
There is a type of roller skate shoe having extendable and retractable functions available on the market. A bottom portion of a shoe body thereof is additionally provided with an extendable mechanism, press rods and springs. Rollers thereof are collapsed and retracted through the extendable mechanism and the springs, and hence a user is allowed to store the rollers for walking. However, when using the roller skate shoe, a user is obligated to squat first in order to pull the extendable mechanism using forces imposed by hands to further collapse and retract the rollers, and operations thereof are resulted as rather inconvenient.